


'cause i think this could be more

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t mean love love,” Louis grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i think this could be more

“I’m locked in a deadly battle with my body and I think we’re both losing,” Louis moaned.

 

Nick chuckled from the kitchen, stepping into the sitting room with a damp tea towel in hand to see Louis half-sprawled on the couch, top button of his trousers undone.

 

“So attractive, Tomlinson,” Nick managed around a laugh when Louis rubbed his belly and let out belch that echoed through Nick’s sitting room. Throwing the tea towel over the back of the door handle, Nick gave up on the dishes in favour of lifting Louis’ feet and sitting on the couch, Louis’ feet cradled in his lap. Wrinkling his nose, Nick fell back against the cushions, “Your feet stink, babe.”

 

With the heel of Louis’ foot pushed up against his mouth, Nick slapped lightly at Louis’ thigh and growled, “You vile little thing!” Nipping sharply at the soft arch when Louis pressed his foot tighter against Nick’s face.

 

“Shut up, you love me,” Louis muttered. A grin turning up the corners of his lips until what he said seemed to catch up with him. Visibly paling, Louis dropped his foot away from Nick’s mouth and lightly tapped him on the chest before crossing his feet at the ankles on Nick’s lap. 

 

“Someone thinks highly of himself,” Nick said slowly. Dropping his hand to Louis’ ankle, Nick carefully ran his fingers along the dips and rises that made up Louis’ ankle. Louis grunted in response, trying to kick his foot free of Nick’s hold. “Hush, love.” Nick cooed, pressing his thumb into the arch of Louis’ foot.

 

“I didn’t mean _love_ love,” Louis grumbled. Nick watched the realisation dawn on Louis’ face before the boy groaned and shuffled himself up the couch until he was curled into the corner and out of Nick’s immediate reach. “I didn’t mean-- I just...” Thrusting his hands out as if it could help him explain what was running through his mind, Louis seemed to grow more exasperated by the second. “I know you like me, you know?”

 

Snorting, Nick reached out and tugged at Louis’ arm until he tumbled ungracefully into Nick’s arms still muttering protestations. “Shut your lips, Tomlinson, or I’ll kiss them shut for you.”

 

A flush stole across Louis’ cheeks and down his neck. Unbearably endeared, Nick tilted his face upwards and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Louis’ jaw, the familiar coarse feel of stubble against his lips. Louis made a soft sound in the back of his throat that warmed Nick’s cheeks and made his stomach swoop in a way that felt way too dramatic. 

 

Curling his hand around Louis’ throat, Nick brushed his thumb gently across the sharp cut of Louis’ jaw before carefully pressing his lips to Louis’. For a moment they just breathed each other in before Nick slowly pressed in closer to Louis. Grasping Louis’ hip to pull him in tighter to his body while he kissed Louis sweetly and soundly.

 

“You need a shave,” Nick murmured against Louis’ lips. Trailing his lips across Louis’ cheek, his top lip catching slightly against Louis’ stubble. “How’s your tummy?”

 

Pulling back so he could survey Louis’ jawline, Nick smiled softly, his eyes flicking up to meet Louis’. 

 

“I think you should kiss me better,” Louis whispered. Nick smiled as Louis nuzzled into his cheek, peppering quick, soft kisses from the corner of his jaw up to his lips. 

 

Snorting softly, Nick cradled Louis’ jaw in his hand and angled the boy’s head until he could press his lips to Louis’. It was a chaste kiss, slowly building to a soft side of lips, Nick’s hand tightening at Louis’ hip out of warning. The last thing Nick wanted to do was to ruin a rather sweet moment since they were so few and far between. 

 

Breaking the kiss with a soft sigh and a series of small kisses to the corner of Louis’ jaw, Nick dropped his head and pressed his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. Smiling to himself more than anything, Nick slid his hand around the back of Louis’ neck and played with the soft, short strands of hair at the nape. 

 

Coughing as if to clear his throat, Nick lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ temple. The thing was he did love Louis. He knew he did and obviously Louis knew it too. Eventually he would say those three little words but tonight wasn’t _that_ night.

 

A soft smile played at the corner of Louis’ lips as he slipped off of Nick’s lap and settled against Nick’s chest. Lightly rubbing Louis’ bicep, Nick heard Louis’ stomach rumble. Laughing loudly, Nick dropped his hand to Louis’ stomach. “Please tell me you’re not hungry.”

 

“Do you have any of those stem ginger biscuits?” Louis pressed his chin into Nick’s chest and looked  up at him through his eyelashes in a way that Nick found profoundly unfair.

 

“Five minutes ago you had a stomach ache!”

 

“And a cup of tea, there’s a good lad.”

 

Letting out a surprised, stuttering laugh, Nick gently nudged Louis aside before pushing himself to his feet. “Unbelievable,” he spluttered, scooping the tea towel into his hand before disappearing back into the kitchen.


End file.
